1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an attachment system used to retain an elastic strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attaching elastic straps to a member can be challenging. The attachment must have minimal impact on the integrity of the elastic in order to prevent the elastic material from severing. Typical mechanical attachment systems using clamps can become loose as the elastic is extended, allowing the elastic to “jack” out as it cycles. This cycling of the elastic stretching reduces the thickness and width of the elastic strap, allowing the elastic strap to undo until the attachment fails—potentially with serious safety consequences or problems.